Life Changing News
by Vixie Bing
Summary: Monica and Chandler are trying for a baby. then they find out why they arent succeding and thier lifes change. Please read and review. [Epilouge up now]
1. Default Chapter

Hiya people! This is just an idea I've been thinking about which I haven't read yet (thought it might already exist). This may be the only chapter but im not sure, if I get good reviews I'll continue.  
  
Two years! Two years they had been trying to conceive a baby, so why wasn't Monica pregnant yet? Chandler often wondered that. On the commute to work, during boring commercials, whenever Ross was talking. It was a simple thing to do; it seemed, to just get someone pregnant. Ross and Rachel had only been together one night and they used a condom but they still ended up with baby Emma. He and Monica had tried everything the doctors had to offer and still; no baby.  
  
'Chandler?' a voice called. Chandler looked round. It was Monica, as usual. They were all sitting in the coffee house and he seemed to have drifted off in to one if his thoughts again. 'Did you hear what I just said?' Monica seemed a little angry.  
  
'Um, no sorry honey.' He admitted. Monica sighed loudly and stood up.  
  
'I SAID that we have a doctors appointment later on, if you can concentrate long enough I would like you to be there.' She said and walked out. Ross stared at Chandler. He had a habit of doing that anytime he mad Monica mad. It was his way of playing protective older brother without actually doing anything that they could hold against them.  
  
'Ok honey bye.' He said at her retreating back. Of course the doctors appointment, how could it have slipped his mind? They had had a lot of doctors appointment lately, to try different methods of conceiving but this one would be the results of their tests to see if there was a physical reason why they couldn't have children.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr and Mrs Bing, Chandler said to the receptionist. The young girl looked up at them and nodded them in. as they sat in the doctors' room and waited for Dr. Elliot to come in. Dr. Elliot was in her late thirties, like them, and had been their doctor all the way through this.  
  
'Hello you two, I'd forgotten I had you today. Sorry about the wait, one of my other patients was being a bit difficult about being transferred to a different doctor.' She pulled out a clipboard from her chest of draws and studied it. Her warm smile suddenly turned in to a frown. Chandler and Monicas' hearts stopped, was it bad news?  
  
'Is everything alright?' Chandler asked after a few moments silence. Dr. Elliot looked up at them and covered her frown with a casual but concerned smile.  
  
'Well we seemed to have uncovered the reason to this problem. Im afraid its not good news though.' Monica grabbed Chandlers' hand and held on tight. 'I'm afraid that you, Mr Bing, are unable to have children. Results from your sperm test have tested sterile. I'm very sorry.' Chandler froze. How was he meant to react? He had just been told that the one thing he had aimed and desperately hoped for the last two years, hell, ever since he had married Monica, he couldn't have.  
  
'Um. well. Thankyou doctor, you've been very helpful.' He said, and got up to leave, Monica still holding tightly on to his hand. He looked at her. Her face was blank and he couldn't find any emotion in there at all.  
  
'Mr. Bing, please. There are some things that we need to discuss to get through this.' Dr. Elliot said. Chandler sat back down but wasn't listening. The blood in his ears was roaring and blocking out any other sound. He caught odd phrases the doctor was saying. '.Therapy. sperm donor. adoption.' But nothing was really registering in his head.  
  
Their appointment had finished and they walked out of the clinic, still holding hands. They walked a few blocks home in silence. It was becoming unsettling.  
  
'Moni-' Chandler started but Monica cut him off.  
  
'Don't Chandler. I just need to be alone right now and think.' She said simply and walked off in the opposite direction, round the corner and out of site.  
  
Chandler was left on the sidewalk, alone. He was still numb from shock but that seemed to subdue for a moment to let in a new feeling. The same feeling he got whenever a girlfriend had said 'We need to talk'. He started shaking as he realised the full extent of the situation. Not only could he never have children, ever, but also Monica could leave him. It was no secret that the one thing she wanted in the world was a baby, nor was it that she had met up with Richard again. Nothing big, just passing each other in a shop.  
  
Chandler started walking again, nowhere in particular just wandering, letting his mind take over all thoughts. He couldn't believe this. He might have just lost everything.  
  
  
  
Well that was it. Shall I continue or shall I just crawl in the fridge? BTW if anything was medically wrong then im sorry but I don't know what really happens in this situation but im trying. Also sorry it was short, the next ones will be longer. 


	2. The result

He didn't known where he was walking but after a few minutes he had reached the coffee house. He decided to go in and see if Monica had gone in. there was only Joey and Ross there though. He sighed and went in, sitting down in the chair next to the couch. Joey and Ross saw how depressed he looked.  
  
'Hey man what's up?' Joey asked, moving along to the end of the couch so he was closer to Chandler.  
  
'I think I lost Monica. We were walking back and she said that she needed to think and then walked away.' He didn't bother to tell them about the other problem yet.  
  
'What? What did you do to her this time? Look dude you gunna lose her if you don't stop hurting her like this.' Ross exploded. He hated it when ever anyone hurt his little sister and over the last two years Chandler and Monica had had a few fights which would end in Monica walking out saying that she needed some time to think. Chandler just stared at him. He couldn't believe it. Ross was blaming this all on him. It wasn't his fault! He forgot for the moment that they didn't know why Monica had walked off, in fact Chandler wasn't exactly sure why, and he stood up.  
  
'Listen! I didn't do anything! It was her choice to walk off. It may be my fault and she may leave me now but its not like I planned this!' he shouted, causing a few people in the coffee house to stare. Joey looked between Chandler and Ross who were staring each other out.  
  
'Hey whoa calm down man. What happened at the clinic?' Joey asked, trying to calm his two friends down.  
  
'Well if this is the way people are going to react then I wont bother saying.' Chandler said icily before walking out. He ran up to his and Monica's apartment and slammed the door.  
  
'Monica?' he called out, hoping that Monica had come home.  
  
'She's not here.' A voice came from the spare bedroom. It was Phoebe. She was staying with Monica and Chandler for the last few days because her latest boyfriend had tricked her in to lending him the keys to her apartment and then robbed her. Chandler just sighed and walked over to the window seat and sat down. He stared out the window and wondered where Monica could be. He didn't understand why she had walked off like that. It wasn't his fault he couldn't have kids, and it wasn't as if he had known before hand.  
  
'What's wrong honey?' Phoebe said, sitting next to Chandler by the window. 'What happened at the doctors appointment?' Chandler moved closer to Phoebe and she hugged him to comfort him. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.  
  
'I can't have kids.' He said simply. There was nothing else to that part anyway. He couldn't have kids, Monica really wanted kids, and so it was inevitable that she would now leave him for someone else who was offering her all of this. Richard.  
  
'Oh my God Chandler. Wow that's not good.' Chandler stared at her.  
  
'Well of course not!' he said sharply, making her jump. 'And now Monica's gunna leave me.' He said more quietly.  
  
'Why's she going to leave you? Chandler she may be a little obsessive and neurotic sometimes but she not shallow. Aren't there any other options to you two having kids? Monica loves you, she wont leave.' Chandler looked at her. Maybe she was right, maybe Monica wouldn't leave.  
  
'You really think she'll stay?'  
  
'Chandler! I don't know why you do this to yourself. You are a great guy! You always think that people wont want you and that you're just a burden but you're not! People love you! You have a wife, you have great friends and despite the fact that they're totally selfish your parents love you. You need to stop thinking those things ok?' Phoebes' sudden outburst had caught Chandler off guard. He sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
'Look I just need to think about this.' He stood up and walked over to the door. Before he could open it someone came in. Monica.  
  
'Chandler!' she said, startled. She hadn't expected him to be on the other side of the door. 'Oh baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk off like that.' She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
'I think we should talk about this.' Chandler said, his voice a barley audible whisper. Phoebe took this as her queue and walked out.  
  
They went and sat on the couch. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, stopped to let the other speak and then smiled. Chandler put his hand on her cheek and started to ay the thing he wanted to say before she walked off.  
  
'Monica, I'm sorry, im really sorry. I know how much you want to have kids and I know im not your last chance. If you think it would be best you could get back together with Richard. I would hate for that to happen but I just want you to be happy.' Monica looked at the floor. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.  
  
'Well maybe I should leave! You obviously think that we can't work through this. This is so typical of you. One problem and you want to bail out.'  
  
'Monica! I was trying to do the best for you. I've known you for over ten years and a aby is the one thing you want more then any thing, and that just happenes to be the one thing I cant give you. I want to wrok through this! I want s to be together but not if your gunna be unhappy. I just want you to be happy.' Chandler said. He sank back in to the couch and waited for her response.  
  
'Chandler we can work through this. Dr Elliot said there was other ways of us having a baby. Adoption, sperm donor, um. well that's all I listened to. But we could try.'  
  
'I want us to try.' Chandler said. This was true.  
  
'But you don't seem happy with this.'  
  
'Of course im not happy about this! Monica, we could have children, we could adopt, use a donor, but it still wont be mine. I know it wont make a difference to our lives, but i. well it just wont feel the same.' Chandler said. This was one thing he needed to get off his chest.  
  
'So your not willing to give it a try.' Monica said. Chandler stared at her, what conversation was she listening to?  
  
'Monica! When did I say that?' he said. It was no use though. Monica stood up and walked to the door, as she pulled it open Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey fell in the door way. They had been listening at the door. Monica sighed angrily and stepped over them and ran off again. 'Monica!' Chandler yelled and tried to run after her. He got outside but couldn't see her anywhere. She had gone again.  
  
  
  
Ewan MacGregor / Nicole Kidman - Come What May Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Please Review or I'll make something REALLY terrible happen MWAHAHAHA 


	3. Mistakes

Sorry this took kinda long but I've been snowed under with school work (after only being back there about two weeks) but I have a clod now and im off school for a few days so in-between watching Charlie's Angels for the 4th time, and all my films with Matthew Perry in (Fools Rush In ,The whole Nine Yards, Three To Tango) and watching endless amounts of FRIENDS I managed to write this. The final chapter of my story. Enjoy (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't happen to own these characters at the moment but give me a plan and I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed. How could this have happened? They had such a strong, stable relationship, they thought they were ready to fight against anything, but instead they tripped at the first hurdle. He didn't understand why Monica was reacting like this. She could have a child, no problem; there were many options availably for her, but none at all for him. Ever since he had married Monica the picture of a happy family had become planted in his mind. He had dreamed of lazy Sunday morning when he and Monica would lay in bed extra late and their first born, preferably a girl would come running in and they would all fall asleep again. He dreamed of his first son playing football with him and having to support him from the sidelines at the school soccer matches. Now it had vanished. He sighed again and started searching the streets for his wife.  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked slowly around Monica and Chandlers' apartment. It was three in the morning but she was still fully dressed in case they came back and wanted privacy to talk about the situation. She sat down to watch TV but there was nothing on apart from boring infomercials. She thought of her two friends, so meant for each other she couldn't imagine if they broke up. They were a perfect couple. They never argued about anything for long before one would crack and apologise, even if it wasn't their fault. She couldn't think of anything worse then if they broke up, neither of them would get over it.  
  
She heard a key turning in the door and looked round, hoping it was Monica and Chandler together. It was just Monica though. When Phoebe saw her she gasped loudly. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and her clothes were soaking where it had been pouring with rain outside. She wasn't wearing a coat and her shirt had a sleeve ripped off of it and a tear down the left side. Her trousers were caked in mud as well as the one remaining shoe she had on. She had obviously been crying and there was an angry red cut on her left cheek.  
  
'My God Monica! What happened?' Phoebe said, rushing over to her. Monica started sobbing and Phoebe rapped her in a hug. Monica started to cry harder and Phoebe led her over to the couch to sit her down. She rocked Monica back and forth, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes the sobbing subdued to silent tears streaming down her face. 'Monica? What happened?' Phoebe asked a little while later. Monica looked up at her, and then buried her head in to Phoebe's neck.  
  
'I was walking.' she started before the tears started up again. Phoebe hugged her tighter and Monica continued. 'And I went through the park. it started raining so I started to come home. there was a man at the park gates and I was a bit worried but I walked past him. He chased after me and grabbed me.' She trailed off, giving in to the sobs starting to choke her. 'He dragged me off and I couldn't fight him off and he had his hand over my mouth and there were no other people around.' She didn't say any more but just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
'Monica, Sweetey, what happened then?' Phoebe asked, she was shocked that this had happened to her friend.  
  
'He attacked me.' She whispered. 'He forced me up against the wall and started to rip my clothes off. I couldn't do anything. Then he just dropped me and told me to run before he did something else. So I ran.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Two weeks later. *~*~*~*~  
  
Monica stared at the test in front of her. She was pregnant. This couldn't be, it just couldn't be.  
  
'Monica?' she heard Rachel call from the living room. She sat on the bathroom floor and started to cry again. She had been doing that a lot recently. Chandler had come home that night she was attacked to find Monica asleep in bed. He didn't know why but he felt it would be bad to climb in to bed next to her when she was so mad at him so he went to sleep on the couch. She woke up the next morning and found Chandler making her breakfast. As soon as he saw her he started to apologise and she broke. She told him how much she loved him, hoe she couldn't possibly live without him and how she was so sorry for reacting like she did. She told him how they could try other ways to have a baby. She didn't tell him about the rape. She didn't tell anyone.  
  
Now she was pregnant.  
  
'Monica?' She heard Rachel call again. She wiped her eyes on a tissue and stood up. She could get through this. She had Chandler so everything would. Chandler. 'Oh no' she thought. How could she tell him this? He would think she cheated on him. She would never do that. She sighed deeply and prepared herself for what she was about to do.  
  
'I'm here Rache.' She said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Rachel smiled at her but it son vanished when she saw that her friend had been crying.  
  
'Monica, what's the matter?' as she said this Monica burst in to tears again. She looked down at the pregnancy test still in Monicas' hand. 'Oh God.' She said. That was exactly as Monica felt.  
  
  
  
Chandler sat down on the orange couch in the coffee house. Things hadn't been right lately, Monica had apologised for being so mean about the fact that he couldn't have children but she was still distant. He noticed that she flinched when he touched her the first few days after. She hadn't explained the gash on her cheek and she was more withdrawn. He had tried to ask her what was wrong but she didn't answer, he assumed she was still upset about not being able to have a baby with him. He sighed. She had been even weirder this morning. She had gone in to the bathroom just before he left and had rang him at the office to say they had a doctors appointment that afternoon and to meet her at Central Perk. So here he was.  
  
'Hey man.' Joey said as he walked through the door. He ordered a coffee and sat by Chandler. He noticed how down his friend had been recently, but finding out that you would never have your own family would have a down effect on you.  
  
'Hey' He replied. He stared straight ahead of him and said nothing else. Monica came through the door, followed closely by Rachel and Phoebe. They seemed to be hovering protectively behind her when she went over to kiss Chandler hello. They were determined to help her through this all. The day after Monica had told her that she was raped Phoebe had talked her in to going to the police. So she did, and told them everything. Now Rachel was involved and she also wanted to do everything she could, she was the one that convinced her to take Chandler to the doctors with her. He got him coat and stood up. He could tell this was serious, something bad. He just couldn't tell what.  
  
  
  
'Congratulations Mrs Bing, your pregnant.' The OB GYN told her. Chandler looked at her. How? He wouldn't believe for one second that she had cheated on him but. well the proof was right there.  
  
Monica gasped. She wasn't sure how to feel. Delighted that she was finally going to have the baby she had dreamed of since she was a teenager, sickened by the way she got pregnant; down a dark ally, raped by a stranger, or terrified by what Chandler was thinking right now.  
  
'I'll give you two a minute' the doctor said feeling the sudden tension in the room. Once she was gone Monica took the chance to look at Chandler. she couldn't read the look on his face, it was sort of a mix between confusion, shock and slight anger. A knot formed itself in her stomach. She silently begged him to say something.  
  
'Chandler?' she asked timidly. 'Chandler, I know how this looks but you have to know. I didn't cheat on you.' She said. Chandler looked at her, he was torn between trusting her and giving in to the evidence. Tears formed in his eyes as realised, for the first time in their relationship, he couldn't entirely trust her. He had to say something.  
  
'Well, how did you get pregnant then? Huh? Because from what I learned in high school was that you need a fertile man to get pregnant and you don't have one of them.' He said to her sarcastically. He was mad, but not fully at her. He was angry at the whole situation. 'So if it cant be mine, and you didn't cheat on me how did this little miracle happen?' he knew he was almost shouting now but he didn't care, there was no one in the room next door and he wanted Monica to know he was angry.  
  
Tears were beginning to form in Monicas' eyes as well. She knew why he was acting like this, it looked pretty bad from an outsiders point of view. Then she realised, Chandler was only an outsider because she wasn't letting him in. she had to tell him the truth. if he would believe her now.  
  
'Chandler, honey please listen.' She held his hand and gave him a look that instantly melted his heart. 'That night, when I ran out two weeks ago. I was raped.' She said. Chandler didn't know what to say. Or do. He only knew one thing; he did believe her. He went by his instinct and hugged her. She clung on to him and started to cry.  
  
'Sweetheart I'm sorry.' He whispered in to her ear. How could he have been so cruel? They stayed in the hug for what seemed like forever. The doctor knocking on the door interrupted them. She came in and sorted through some papers before looking up at the couple. She was the same doctor that had given them the dreadful news those two weeks ago.  
  
'Well Mrs Bing, would you like to know how far along you are?' she said. She had no idea how to tell them this. Monica nodded absent minded, she knew how far along she was, there was no other way.  
  
'Your six weeks pregnant.' Both Monica and Chandler looked up at her sharply. 'And.um it seems we made a mistake with the results from the last test. We're very sorry for the upset we may have caused but you are able to have children Mr Bing, we mixed up your file with another Bing couple. Again we're very sorry, I really hope this hasn't caused too much trauma for you two.' Monica and Chandler just stared at her. This was all too much. Like something out of a soap opera or something.  
  
'There's another Bing couple?' Chandler said, for anything else half decent to say. Monica smiled, for the first time in weeks.  
  
  
  
They got home later that night and were greeted by a very anxious Rachel and Phoebe. Monica and Chandler told them all what happened.  
  
'Oh my God!' they cried in unison.  
  
'Are you going to do something about the people at the clinic?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Not really, I mean everyone makes mistakes. Like with you and the triplets.' Chandler said. He was surprisingly calm about finding out that not only was he able to have a babe but he was going to have one. Monica had noticed this and put it down to just being relieved.  
  
'Yeah, we're just going to leave it, we've been through too much to want to take it any further now.' Stated Monica.  
  
'Yeah, we're just going to go to bed and try to figure this out in the morning.' Chandler said and Phoebe and Rachel noticed how tired they both looked.  
  
'ok, uh we're going to go now then.' Rachel said. 'You sure you don't need anything?' She asked. Monica and Chandler just shook their heads. They had everything they needed now.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please leave a review and make little old me very happy ( 


End file.
